


Blueberries and Honey

by heaven_liqhts



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven_liqhts/pseuds/heaven_liqhts
Summary: Moonjou drabbles





	1. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU with powerless!Moon and royal!Kinkajou bein' gay

Oh, it was her.  
Moon knew she was there as soon as she opened her mouth, the scent of blueberries and honey washing over her. She merely walked by, her coy grin seemingly directed at everyone. Moon took it personally.

* * *

The royal smiled at her from across the pavilion. She noticed that one of her eyes squinted when she smiled. The tiniest imperfection-it made her heart leap into her throat. Moon merely smiled back, words and greetings failing her completely. She never wanted to forget that smile.

* * *

The princess approached her after the ceremonials. Moon forgot how to breathe.  
"Hey! I'm Kinkajou-ahem. I'm _Princess_ Kinkajou. And you are?"  
Moon fumbled to fold her talons, bowing. "Your humble subject, Moonwatcher." Keeping her head down was decidedly a plus, given the crimson creeping up her scales.  
"Rise, my good subject," Kinkajou intoned, "Are you having a nice evening?"  
The princess' formal tone was marred by the silly smile on her face. Moon rose, hoping her flush wasn't visible.  
"Yes, your majesty. And you?"  
"Frankly, good lady, I think this party is boring as a bat at noon. Care to join me in spicing up the affairs?" Moon caught that sly grin, the glint in her eyes. Could she even say no?  
Yes, she probably could.  
She joined anyways.

* * *

Hours later, both dragonets panted, surveying their work. Kinkajou was especially proud of tying two RainWing 'nobles' tails together while Moon distracted them with numbers they hadn't learned yet. Moon was pleased with the smile it elicted from the princess.  
Kinkajou sighed, observing the gala as the older dragons settled into their wine and chatter. Moon was content to watch. The princess was not.  
"C'mon," she breathed. "These parties are always stuffy anyhow. Wanna see my favourite place on your side of the Rainforest?"  
Well, what else could she do but follow?

* * *

_Keep your eyes down._  
"Hey."  
_Don't breathe._  
"...Hey?"  
Kinkajou smiled. "You don't have to do that, you know."  
"Do what, princess?" Moon couldn't meet her eyes.  
_Look at the grass. Clovers. Creek. Anything except her._  
"Make everything a question, like you aren't sure you should say it." she sighed, giving Moon a lazy grin. "Or call me princess. Its really just a title-you can call me Kinkajou.  
_I'd rather call you mine._  
_Don't say that._  
Moon's awkward chuckle broke the peace of the meadow. "I'm never sure that I should speak, princess. Especially not to you."  
_Stupid. Stop saying stupid things to her._  
"Well, I think you should talk _more_, Miss Moonwatcher. You have a lovely voice. And," she leaned towards the NightWing, tilting her chin up with one claw, "I think you have plenty of interesting things to say."  
Moon was saved from explaining her sudden lack of air when Kinkajou flopped backwards, spreading her wings on the grass-and pulling Moon down with her. The NightWing rolled, landing right next to the princess. And then.  
She was so concious of everything.  
How their shoulders pressed together.  
And their wings overlapped.  
And the princess' heartbeat.  
And her own heart, beating far faster than it should.  
_Just don't think about it._  
But Kinkajou seemed blissfully unaware of all of this, so Moon remained still, pressed up against the princess. Crickets chirped.  
"Do you know constellations?" Kinkajou asked, stretching one talon up to gesture across the night sky. "Sorry if thats a stereotype. Not all NightWings care about space, I'm sure. Glory just said that stars weren't as important as math, but I think-"  
"Issen," Moon breathed. "The IceWings have a constellation that can only be seen in the winter called Issen. Its their constellation of the Great Ice Dragon." She raised her own talon, taking Kinkajou's and guiding it to where one star shone brighter than the rest. Her claws lingered.  
"You'll be able to see it in a few more weeks, I think, even from here. It looks like a great spiky dragon. And there-" She took the princess' arm again, guiding it across the starry map,"-is the Baobab. Its a little shapeless, but its a MudWing constellation. They say the baobab trees saved them long ago. They aren't sure from what, though."  
Kinkajou hadn't let go of her. She struggled to keep talking. "The Sky Trail. Some SkyWing legends say that the winds follow that trail once per year, whisking lost souls up to the skies to guide others. Others say its a path of stars that always leads you home." Moon suddenly became aware of the fact that Kinkajou's eyes were no longer on the sky, but on _her._ "Hey," she flushed, "you're not even looking at the stars anymore."  
"Not my fault you're prettier than the stars," the princess teased. Moon was suddenly aware of how fast her heart was beating. And that they were still pressed so close together. And that somehow their tails had been wound. And-  
Kinkajou kissed her, and she suddenly understood what "tunnel vision" meant.  
When she leaned away, Kinkajou kept her head rested against Moon's, breathing deeply.  
"Was that okay, Miss Moonwatcher?"  
Moon could breathe. Deep breaths.  
"Of course, princess. Maybe go a little less cheesy next time though, huh?"  
Kinkajou grinned at her. And Moon kissed her. Again.


	2. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these years, Moonwatcher still can't get the taste of strawberries out of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague tw for a panic attack/breakdown

_My fault._  
_My fault._  
_My fault._

She couldn't breathe. She hadn't eaten, or slept, in days. Her dreams were full of castles and fields, and even after all these years, she still couldn't get the taste of strawberries out of her mouth. Not on days like these.  
This was okay. Kinkajou knew relapse was normal. None of them were okay, not without time. She just wished she could take all the pain, the fear, the panic away from Moonwatcher and carry it herself for a bit.  
_I just want to help her, _Kinkajou's thoughts cried  
Moon couldn't handle it. Why did she make everything worse?  
"Go away. Go away! I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to feel worse." She wanted to scream it to the mountains, across the deserts and through the forests. She was broken. He broke her. And that was on _her. _Nobody else.  
However, Moonwatcher was anything but a strong speaker. So she whispered it into her pillow for Kinkajou to hear, choking the words out between sobs. The small RainWing simply tented her wings and drew Moon in closer. Washing away the scent of strawberries that prickled her nostrils with her own scent-honey and lemon and blueberry-and holding her close. Kinkajou was doing all she could to help.  
_I wish it was enough.  
_And Moon wanted to tell her it _was_ enough. It was more than she deserved. But she couldn't speak anymore, couldn't even think. So she curled into Kinkajou's embrace and let herself drift off-a sleep devoid of castles and kings and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon struggles a lot with the concept that she's the reason Darkstalker escaped, I'd imagine. If she'd never heard him, maybe he never would have been freed to hurt so many people...  
Idk sorry I just project onto Moon a lot :(


End file.
